


Student's of Hope, Bear of Despair

by Ganbarin



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarin/pseuds/Ganbarin
Summary: Deku gets chosen for U.A high, there is nothing really special about him, or at least that's what he thinks, he soon realizes that him and 14 others are trapped inside, however they find out that there is a 16th student. Can they find the mysteries of the school? While staying alive that is.Got inspired by Danganronpa and other creators of this crossover.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome to Despair

( BTW No quirks in this book :) )

Deku's P.O.V

U.A High...

The elite school that every single person in Japan wants to attend. Unfortunately, you have to be an Ultimate, to be enrolled into the school, or if you're like me, you have to get lucky and pray you'll be chosen in the Japan-wide lottery to attend. Oh yeah, let me introduce myself, I'm Izuku Midoriya, But you can call me Deku, that's what an old friend used to call me and still calls me that. But yeah, I'm your average teenager, nothing special about me. I lifted my head up to get a better look at the prestige's school. Oh boy I can't believe I'm really a student here. With all the courage in my body, I lifted my feet and took my first steps into the building. But before I knew it, my vision became blurry and I blacked out.

\-----------------------------------

W-Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes and notice I was in a classroom. " What the?" I noticed the surveillance cameras attached to the wall and that the windows were blocked by metal plates. I tried to remove them from the windows" Grr Grr" no good. I walk around the classroom a bit and find a note on the desk which reads: 

Students, I ask that you head towards the gym at 8 'o clock! Don't be late for the entrance Ceremony!

" 8 'o Clock? what time is it now?" It turns out that it's already 8 'o clock. I cautiously left the classroom and made my way towards the gym. 

\--------

When I opened the Gym doors, I noticed that 14 others were already here. Everyone turned and looked at me. W-Who are these people? " Why are you here you good for nothing nerd!" Now that's a voice I recognized:

Katsuki Bakugo, Ultimate ???

" Oh hey Kacchan long time no see, man the weather sure is nice today how are you feeling-" I was suddenly interrupted by a boy with glasses," Excuse me sir, you do realize that you are muttering, correct?" I quickly covered my mouth, muttering a sorry. He bowed his head," My name is Tenya Iida!" 

Tenya Iida, Ultimate runner!

And just as quickly as he had interrupted," Why are you late young man! Don't you know how to tell time!" As he said that a girl with Periwinkle hair patted his back," Hey Hey, now don't get too tough on him, remember, it's not like he wanted to be late, heck, it's not like he had any control over it." The girl turned to look at me," Hi there! My name is Nejire Hado!"

Nejire Hado, Ultimate Model!

I waved at her with a nervous smile. " Uh hi everyone, I'm Izuku Midoriya, but you can just call me Deku. Sorry I'm late, I fell unconscious and woke up in a classroom." I say nervously. A boy with black hair ran up to me," No way you too! Oops sorry I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Hanta Sero!" 

Hanta Sero, Ultimate Artist!

" Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." A girl with Blond hair said with her hands behind her back

Himiko Toga, Ultimate Cosplayer!

A boy with yellow hair with a random lightning bolt streak looked slightly freaked out," This is so strange... Strange indeed...." 

Denki Kaminari, Ultimate Gamer! 

" Wait what's everyone talking about?" I ask. I look around and see other concerned and frightened expressions. The same girl with Periwinkle raised her hand in the air," Hey I've got an Idea! Let's introduce ourselves! Well I already did but the rest of you have to!" 

Kacchan scowled," The Hell!? Introductions are the least of our concern!" 

" Hmm, Maybe, but it would be of better help if we knew each other better, than we can worry about everything else." The girl with short purple hair said. "Uh.. Y-You've got a point" A boy with messy indigo hair said. He seemed to have elf ears, interesting. "Alright then! I was gonna say that I'll start but Iida and Hado got a head start! So.... I'm Ochako Uraraka!" The girl with short brown hair said.

Ochako Uraraka, Ultimate Animator!

" U-Um I'm T-Tamaki Amajiki..." The boy with elf like ears said. He seems extremely jittery

Tamaki Amajiki, Ultimate Cook! 

A girl with pink hair and what looks like horn on her head jumped in the center," I'm Mina Ashido! Try to remember it!" 

Mina Ashido, Ultimate Dancer!

A boy with spiky Red hair and shark teeth clenched his fist," Yo! The names Ejiro Kirishima! Nice to meet'cha!" 

Ejiro Kirishima, Ultimate Stone Skipper! 

" POWERRRRRR!!!! Hi I'm Mirio Togata!" A boy with blond hair said.

Mirio Togata, Ultimate Comedian!

That couldn't be everyone, I counted 14. Well 15 including me. I looked around and saw a girl with Black hair and a Ponytail. I walked over to her," What's your story?" she simply hummed. " Oh this girl's name is Momo Yaoyorozu! But we like to call her Yaomomo!" A girl with green hair said," Anyway, my name is Tsuyu Asui! But just call me Tsu"

Momo Yaoyorozu , Ultimate designer!

Tsuyu Asui, Ultimate Frog expert!

There was still one more person left. That's when near the corner of the room I saw a boy with white and red hair. " Um, Your name sir?" I asked him. He glared at me," And why should I tell you?" I backed up,"Uh, err, I mean we are introducing ourselves so..." The boy with red and white hair sighed," Very well, if you must know then ok, I'm Shoto Todoroki."

Shoto Todoroki, Ultimate Heir!

Looks like that's everybody. " All right let's get down to to business." Todoroki said. "So what do we know about this situation?" 

"Well, Deku said that he fell unconscious right when he entered the school, that's the exact same thing that happened to the rest of us." Uraraka said. I went wide-eyed," No way really!" Kirishima nodded," Yeah we all fell unconscious without even knowing what was going on." 

" That's so strange. We all got knocked out!" I said somewhat panicky. Kacchan slapped the back of my head," Well duh that's exactly why we're freaking out!" 

Iida stepped in between both me and Kacchan, most likely sensing the tension," Yeah but that's not all. Did you guys notice the surveillance cameras and boarded up windows?" Everyone nodded. " Plus all of our stuff including our Cellphones are gone." Tsu says. Crap I didn't even notice that my stuff was gone! "The front exit is also blocked by a metal hatch." Tamaki adds.

" Hmm I wonder if we're now involved in a like some sort of crime..." Tsu says. Kirishima immediately backs into a wall," No way like a kidnapping!" Sero shook his head," Come on man don't think like that maybe this is just part of the entrance ceremony." 

Kirishima frowned," Well than I might as well take a nap, I barely slept last night" 

( Me too Kiri Me too) 

Everyone looked a lot more relaxed. But then... 

*Ding Dong, Ding Bong* 

We looked up at the screen which was glitching. Suddenly we see a silhouette appear, but I couldn't make out who or WHAT it was. "Ahem! Ahem! Testing! Testing! Mic Check, one two! This is a test of the school's broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me ok! Well then..!" 

Who was that speaking? They sounded so cheerful and carefree. Not even the least bit concerned. I'm not sure why but I have a bad feeling about this.

" To all my dear students... I would like to start the entrance ceremony at about, Oh- Right now!" 

Suddenly a bear half white, half black appeared before us. No longer in the screen," Hi everyone I'm Monokuma! The schools headmaster! Now let's have a chat, Overflowing' with potential, you high school students ...are none other than the hope of the world! In order to protect our wonderful rays of hope, yer expected to live here on campus and nowhere else! (...) In other words, yer gonna spend the rest of yer lives in here! (...) For those of you who wanna leave I've established a certain rule! You are free to murder however you like. The only student permitted to leave is one who has committed murder. It's a simple rule, and the only one. Beat! Stab! Club! Slice open! Torch! Crush! Strangle! Cast a curse!"

My heart seemed to stop for a bit. Did he say... that we need to kill an order to leave? Everyone else seemed just as confused and afraid as I was. Suddenly Kacchan leaped towards Monokuma and grabbed him by the throat," You better let us out of hear or I'll kill you!" Monokuma began to flail," Ooh Scary!" I feel Kacchan's anger from a mile away, I don't think that stuffed animal should provoke him. " Violence against the head master is strictly prohibited!" 

" Bakugo quick! Throw him the other direction" Momo yelled. Kacchan scowled," Why should I do that" Momo now persistent raises her voice a little bit," Just do it!" Kacchan does as she says and throws Monokuma the opposite direction from us. And once in the air, he explodes. Having not listened to Momo, it would've cost Kacchan his life. Suddenly Monokuma appears behind the podium. "As I said before, Violence against the headmaster is prohibited! Any more rules are broken and you will be punished! Well enjoy your stay!" 

And just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished behind the podium.

Did we really have to kill each other?

I looked around the gym with suspicious eyes. Everyone else had that same look of fear, suspicion and confusion. "U-Uh, maybe this really is all a joke. Let's look for a way out!" Uraraka said trying her best to sound positive. We all searched for a way out. But nothing. 

" Ugh, I'm done. I'm going to search for clues on my own. Can't risk getting killed by any of you" Todoroki said. Kacchan stomped over to him," What the hell man?! What makes you think any of us want to hurt you?! Let alone Kill you!" Todoroki scoffed," Well, your grabbing me by the collar so I got that going for me." 

Oh boy.... Todoroki made a horrible mistake. Kacchan looked furious," WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!" I quickly run over to them," Uh hey! This isn't the time to be fighting you guys!" I say frantically. Kacchan glares at me," Are you telling me what to do?!" I flinch and step back," uh no that's not it at all!" Kacchan grits his teeth," Why you bastard!" He grabs me by the shirt and Punched me. I ended up getting knocked unconscious.

\-----------------

I slowly open my eyes. "Huh?" Am I in my room?

I turn my head to the left and find Hado sitting near the bed. "WAh! Hado what are you doing here?" She giggled," What does it look like? I'm making sure you're ok! You know after that Bakugo kid punched. Everyone almost got a heart attack you know! So try not to fall unconscious again ok!" 

I laughed softly," Easier said than done. Anyway how did I get here?" 

" Well let's see, You were carried here by Iida and Bakugo and I volunteered to stay with you while the others try to find an escape route!" Nejire said with a smile. "How unexpected. I didn't think Kacchan would help carry me up here." Hado tilted her head," Kacchan?"

" Mhmm, That's a childhood nickname me and the other kids called him." I said with a bit of sadness. " I'm not sure what drama went on with the 2 of you, but I'm sure deep down, he's a real softy and cares about you just as much!" Hado said jumping out of her chair. I gave her a smile," You really think so?!" She nodded. "Thanks for making feel better." She gives me a thumbs up, "Anyway I have a small request!" She says. I tilt my head in confusion.

Suddenly she grabs both my hands and looks at me with puppy eyes. I feel my cheeks become red," Can I PLEAASE Be your assistant? Together we can find a way out of here!" She says with a confident smile. "Uh are you sure you want to be my assistant?" I ask. She nods her head rapidly. I sigh," Very well." 

"HOORAY!" She says lifting her fist in the air. " Anyway we should probably make our way downstairs." I said.

\------------

We made our way to the cafeteria where the meeting was being held. As we entered the room, Kacchan gets out of his seat and walks over to me. I started to get slightly nervous. "Uh hey Kacchan. Um I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for what happened before." I say with a nervous smile.

" Tch" Is the only thing he said. Well, until he stopped walking with his back facing me,"I'm sorry too I guess..." My eyes widened. Did Kacchan just apologize to me?! Normally he refuse and walks away! I felt Nejire pat me on the shoulder," What did I tell you." She says with a smug face.

"Alright so what did we find out?" Iida asked. Mirio raised his hand," Well me and Tamaki here found out that the exit door is sealed up tight. We tried to open it but failed." Tamaki nodded. " Yeah me and Tsu saw something similar with the stairway. Their blocked with Iron bars." Uraraka adds. " And it seems we all have our own dorms." Hado says. Mina lets out a sigh,"Jeez compared to all of you the info I found out is useless." Iida shakes his head,"Nonsense, all information is important." Mina nods," Ok than, well I found out that the food is refilled daily." Kaminari jumped," Wait seriously? That's extremely important! Oh by the way how did you know?" 

" Monokuma told me." Mina says plainly. "Wait you saw Monokuma! He didn't try to eat you or anything-" Everyone glared at Kaminari. "Ok I'll shut up now." 

Momo sighs,"Anyway, I suggest that we all stay in our rooms after 10:00 pm, it's the safest thing to do." we all nodded. After the meeting, we all went to our dorms and slept.

\--------------

The next day, Monokuma left us a message to go back down to the gym for another announcement. Once everyone was in the gym, Monokuma popped his head out from behind the Podium."Hello everyone! I hope you all slept well! Anyway~ I noticed that no one's been murdered yet~ So I've got just the thing to motivate your Murderous side! Behold! This box of DVD's!" Monokuma held up a box filled with DVD's,"Uh, whats a DVD?" Mina asked. Monokuma sighs,"Ugh, Kids these days. Anyway find the DVD with your name on it and head towards A/V room. I take my DVD and did as told.

Once we arrived to the A/V room, I placed my DVD inside the player and watched. The screen flickered and showed my mom sitting in the living room," Hello Izuku, I just wanted to congratulate you on officially becoming a U.A student. Good luck and don't let the stress get to you, have hope!" I smile. How could this be a motivation to kill? 

That is... Until the screen shifted

The screen shifted to the same room, except the whole room was destroyed and my Mom was nowhere to be found. I looked at the screen in horror. "EEEEEEAAAAAA" That yell sounded like Hado. When I turned around I saw her crouched on the floor with her head in her hands," Hado are you ok? What did you see?" She suddenly runs out of the room.

"Hey wait!" I run after. I caught up to her and I grab her wrist,"Let me go!" She cried. "Come on I know you're scarred, but we can't give in to despair! Have hope! I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here!" Suddenly Hado throws herself on me and cries. I hugged her back to comfort her. The others followed me as well. Uraraka walked over and pat her head. I have to find away to escape, for my mom, Hado and everyone else!

Students alive: 15

(BTW I don't ship Nejire x Deku, it's for the story. I was gonna originally have Uraraka be Sayaka but she seems to always be the first to die so yeah. Uraraka was the first to die in my DDLC x MHA book so I'm giving her a break )


	2. (Not) Normal arc- Kill and Live

Deku's P.O.V

I am EXHAUSTED!

I mean who wouldn't be After the events from yesterday? 

I decided to take a shower but then I saw a notice on the bathroom door.

Hello students! Just wanted to let you know that all water will be turned off after 10 pm, NO EXCEPTIONS! Also, I left a special gift for all of you in your drawers. I gave the boys tool kits and girls sewing kits! Feel free to use them in your tactics! I want you all to be as creative as possible. Oh and 1 more thing, only the girls bathrooms are locked!

Filled with anger, I crumpled up the notice and threw it in the trash. Better shower than. I tried to open the door but it just wouldn't budge. "puhuhu looks like your door is a trickster!" I jumped back,"When did you get here?!" 

Monokuma waved his han- 'paw' at me," I advise you to keep that door locked young man! " 

I scowled," Fine fine. More importantly why exactly are you here?" Monokuma pointed at the door," That door here doesn't really fit so I'm quite embarrassed because of this! But who would've thought that you, the so-called lucky student, was given a room with a crappy door! Looks like lady luck just isn't on your side! AHAHAHAHA" 

I glared at him

Monokuma coughed," Anyway, it really isn't all that hard to open you see, just takes some getting used. It requires a bit of right brain, left brain power!" He opened the door with ease. "But anyway that's basically it. And remember lock this door! Better safe then sorry." 

Monokuma walked out my room and I locked the door behind him. I let out a sigh. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I opened the door to find a frightened Mina shaking," Um, may I enter?" 

\------------------

She sat on my bed looking down. "So what exactly happened?" I ask. I don't really talk to her as much so it's kind of awkward. Still looking down, she began to explain," Well I was about to open my bathroom door when suddenly I hear someone trying to force their way into my room." Someone tried to force their way into her room? "Hmm it could've been Monokuma." She shook her head "Well, when I opened the door, there was no one there. I didn't know who to go to so I just came to you." 

It couldn't have been one of the others right?

"No you don't have to go their. I'm just scared that's all..."

I jumped back," How did you know what I was thinking?!" She looked at me with innocent eyes," I can read your mind!" I gasped,"No way really?"

She giggled," Just kidding girls intuition!" Isn't that the same thing?

She smiled sincerely," I feel better, but it was still kind of unsettling. I tried dancing my worries away but that didn't work" 

"If you want, you can stay over at my room." She tilted her head," Yeah but... wouldn't that be awkward? There's just one bed." Upon hearing those words, my face flushed," Uh no no no that's not what I meant! It's just you were scared so I thought-" Ashido giggled," It's ok. I know you're not perverted, you're not that kind of guy. But I was thinking, how about we switch rooms?" 

"Switch rooms? Sure why not. But don't you find it weird for a guy to sleep in your bed?" I ask. She giggled,"Like I said you're not that kind of guy." 

I showed her how to open the bathroom door since, like Monokuma said, it doesn't fit the frames. Monokuma makes an announcement about curfew and that we must be in our rooms. "Don't open the door for anyone. Got it?" I said. She nodded," I got it. I won't open the door even if I know it's you on the other side." And with that I made my way next door where her room was. 

Little did I know that this game... Is just beginning

\--------------------

The next day, I made my way towards the cafeteria for the meeting. You see every day we have to eat breakfast together, to settle our nerves. "Oh hey Deku!" Uraraka called out. I waved at her with a smile. The first ones to get here without fail are your everyday good kids, which consist of Uraraka, Iida, Tamaki and Tsu. "Hey everyone hows it going!" Mirio yells. Than comes the kids who come at an average time. Most fall into this category, they consist of me, Momo, Mirio, Hado, and Sero. And finally, the students who come whenever they feel like it, you can say they march to their own beat, consist of Kacchan, Kirishima, Toga, Kaminari, Todoroki and Ashido. 

"That's the thing, I didn't over sleep, I got lost. This place is like a labyrinth" Sero yawns.

"This is still not everyone!" Iida yells. Uraraka nods,"Yeah where's Todoroki and Ashido?" 

"Yeah, usually Ashido comes in before me." Kaminari says. A wave of fear washed over me. "Hey Deku are you ok?" Hado asked. "Well there's one of them. Hey Todoroki is Ashido behind you?" Uraraka asked. Todoroki scoffed," Do I look like her body guard? I came straight from my room." 

Oh no...

"Could she be sick?" Hado asks. 

No it couldn't be! Think positive Midoriya! Maybe she's just over sleeping, like that one character from a dating sim, although it didn't end up well for that girl. "I better go check on her!"

I ran towards the dorms," Ashido!" I stopped in front of my room and I turned the knob. Wait why is it open?! If I remember correctly, she promised NOT to unlock the door. I opened the door and was greeted with a beat up room. Their were scratches on the walls and floors, the Katana that was originally placed neatly on top of a drawer was now laying on the ground with it's sheath off. "M-Mina" 

I made my towards the bathroom, I saw that the door knob had been broken, as if someone tried to force their way in....

I gathered all my courage, and opened the door. But I was greeted with something horrifying  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was Mina Ashido's body, she had a stab wound through her chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. Then I blacked out

\--------------------------

3rd person P.O.V

Some time later, Deku woke up in the gym greeted with the worried expressions of Uraraka and Nejire. "Oh Deku you're awake thank god!" Uraraka said. Nejire looked down," You were carried here by Togata" His eyes shot wide open remembering Mina's body. Deku quickly sit up,"Ashido! Is she ok?" Deku looked around the room and saw everyone look down. Silence filled the room. 

No....

"Unfortunately, Mina is deceased, Dead." Todoroki said with neither sadness or Happiness. Deku quickly stood up and sprinted passed Uraraka and Nejire,"Where do you think you're going?!" Iida yelled. Deku glared at him," WHERE DO YOU THINK?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THEIR!" He yelled. Bakugo smacked Deku," Ow! What was that for?!" Deku yelled. "That was to knock some sense in to you! Now chill out!" He growled. She isn't really dead. She can't be. "But still why are we still hanging around here!" 

"Because we were called here... By Monokuma." Bakugo said. Deku thought for a moment"I know! Monokuma killed Ashido!"

"puhuhu that's where you're wrong! I would never do something like that, it would violate my own rules! Even when I REALLY want to kill you!" Monokuma popped out from behind the podium. "Midoriya's right! You're the only one capable of doing so!" Kirishima yelled. "Now don't get ahead of yourself's! It's Like I said before, why would I do something that violates my own rules? I just want to see all of you fall into despair and rip each other to shreds." All of us stood their in silence.

Uraraka grit her teeth," Still who else could have done this?!" Monokuma laughed and laughed and laughed," Well who else? The KILLER is one of you!" All of us gasped, looking at each other suspiciously. Monokuma laughed once more," puhuhu! It took you this long to realize it? Man and I thought you were so supposed to be talented!" 

Todoroki scoffed," Well even if the killer is one of us, wouldn't they have graduated by now?" 

Monokuma sighed," You really think that it's that easy.... It's like saying a murderer can just kill someone and the cops won't come looking for them! Have none of you been reading the killing game rules?" 

Momo raised her hand," Aw yes, it says so right here. The only way to leave this school is to kill someone AND get away with it."

"Glad Someone studied! But yeah, you will get to find out the murderer during class trial! Here's how it works! The debate takes place in a courtroom setting.The trial ends when the culprit - known as the "Blackened" - is uncovered, and is punished, or if the culprit isn't identified, the jury is executed, ultimately ending the killing game and allowing the culprit to graduate." Monokuma said. Tamaki flinched," Wait... and by punishment you mean...." 

Monokuma laughed," Yup! It's exactly what I mean! It's an execution! Electrocution! Poison gas! HURRICANE! And yes we CAN make that happen." Everyone gasped and quickly covered their mouths. "I don't think so!" 

Deku's P.O.V

We all turned our attention towards Toga. "Himiko what are you doing!" Kaminari yelled. Toga scoffed," I'm not gonna participate in this stupid killing game!" Monokuma laughed,"Is that a threat? I'm shaking in my non-existing boots! No! You have to be strong Monokuma! Your better than this. Let's Fight-" Before Monokuma could finish what he was saying, Himiko quickly punches him to the ground and steps on him.

Everyone gasped

"Oh I'm sorry! Were you saying something?!" Toga said sarcastically. Monokuma's vein popped," VIOLENCE AGAINST THE PRINCIPLE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED! SPEAR OF GUNGNIR!"

Suddenly a bunch of spears impaled her. We all gasped.She trembled," uh...wh-...Huh? This wasn't supposed.... Why me?" Her eyes shot wide open. The spears were quickly pulled out and she fell on to the ground. Himiko Toga, Moved no more. 

Iida was shaking," So we really DO need to investigate the body... Or else will end up like that...." Everyone else nodded. Monokuma laughed," puhuhu! Well that was fun. Anyway all the information you'll need is in the Monokuma files! Well good luck and see you at the trial!" Monokuma disappeared behind the podium. 

Everyone went and checked the Monokuma files. 

"Oh. Interesting. It appears Ashido's body was found in Midoriya's bathroom." Momo said. Everyone turned their heads towards me. I stepped back," Wait no that's-" 

"Of course... it has to be Midoriya." Mirio says. "Wait no it wasn't me!"Todoroki scoffed,"Well then you better explain yourself." 

"Ashido came to me because she was scared, so we switched rooms!" Everyone looked down. "You don't believe me?" 

"Midoriya put yourself in our shoes! What would you think?" Todoroki said. I.. I would think I killed her as well.

Todoroki grunted," Hmph. As expected. Let's go everyone." I tried to convince everyone I didn't do it but no one would listen. The only people who knew I'm innocent are Mina and the killer. 

Looks like I'll have to figure it out myself....

\------------------

Deadly life

Deku and Bakugo could deduce that the knife was the main murder weapon and that the Katana was used for self defense. They also noticed that Ashido's right wrist was broken and had gold flakes from the Katana, so she was most likely hit with it. There was also some sort of jumble of numbers on the wall that read, 

K1R1

But no one was sure what it meant. Deku asked Kaminari to unlock the incinerator gate,"You're not gonna destroy evidence are you?"Kaminari said suspiciously. Deku sighed," I'm not jeez.." While investigating the incinerator, They found a broken crystal ball and bloody fabric. 

Bakugo walked out of the dorm and saw that the nameplate said 'Mina Ashido'. Bakugo found this suspicious so he checked the E-Handbook and found out that the nameplates were swapped," What the, isn't this supposed to be Deku's room?!" 

While Deku was investigating Mina's room, he found her motive CD in the trash. He picked it up and went to the A/V room. "Please forgive me..." He inserted the CD into the DVD player and the video began:

Mina Ashido lived a happy life dancing with the rest of her gang, they often won dance battles and earned a lot of money!

Suddenly the screen shifts.

It showed her dance crew laying limp on the ground

But what could have happened to this dance group? Now where will Mina go? Find out after graduation!

\---------------

Deku's P.O.V 

I covered my mouth in shock, this guy really is heartless.

Suddenly Monokuma made an announcement," Well done on investigating kiddos! Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for.... The Class Trial! Make your way down to the elevator!"

And so I made my way towards the elevator. And I was greeted with the disappointed faces of everyone else. "Why were you late?!" Iida yelled. Sero scoffed," Well duh why wouldn't he be! He is a murderer after all" Todoroki smacked him behind the head,"We don't know if he really is guilty so don't jump to conclusions. For all we know you could be the murderer." 

Hado walked over to me," Hey Hey don't lose hope ok!" 

"H-Hado, do you think I'm a killer?" I ask. She seemed to be taken aback by what I said," Uh... Er... I'm... honestly not sure. We still need evidence so..." I nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

And so beyond those elevator doors lies the trial room, where we will find out who really killed Mina Ashido. Will we have hope, stay a clear mind and choose correctly? Or will we let despair and Anger get the better of us and we all die. That decision is what we all must think about, to survive.

Good luck everyone, where going to need it.


	3. Our 1st class trial...

Deku's P.O.V

"STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID"

So you might be wondering why the culprit is calling me stupid. Well let's go back to the beginning of our 1st class trial....

================================

It all started with the victims death: Mina Ashido. We've collected some evidence on who the culprit could be.

So now we're all inside an elevator, making our way down to the trial room. However there's one small problem... Well HUGE problem, I'm the prime suspect, Mina Ashido was found inside my room. I can't help but feel nervous. I mean everyone IS glaring daggers at me! So who the hell wouldn't be nervous?!

Someone tapped my shoulder and when I turned around I saw that Kacchan was trying to get my attention," Are you nervous?" I nodded. Like I said who wouldn't be if they are the prime suspect AND is actually innocent!

"Hey Kacchan... Do you think I murdered Ashido?"

Kacchan walked in front of me," Whether your innocent or not, you better do your damned best at proving your innocence." I nodded, understanding where he's coming from.

Soon the elevators doors opened revealing a, actually very fancy courtroom. "NyakNyak! Bet you didn't expect anything like this huh!" Monokuma said dancing in his seat, literally. Kacchan cleared his throat," More importantly, why the portraits?"

"Well we wouldn't want them to miss out on our class trial just cause they're dead!" Monokuma said. "And what about that 16th podium, if I remember correctly there should only be 15 of us. So why is there 16 podiums?" Nejire said tapping her cheek.

Monokuma sighed,"Jeez not everything HAS to mean anything, it just means that this room was made for 16 students, Sigh, Teenagers and their overthinking." We all walk over to our podiums and begin our class trial.

================================

Nonstop Debate

Truth Bullets:

\- Monokuma File #1

\- Evidence of struggle

\- Replica sword

\- Replica sword sheath

\- Switching rooms

\- Toolkit

\- Deku's room's Cleanliness

\- Mina's wrist

\- Dying Message

-Bathroom Door frame

\- Bathroom Door handle

-Dorm Nameplates

-Kitchen Knife set

\- Uraraka's Account

-Cleaning duty

-Incinerator

\- Burnt Shirt Piece

\- Shattered Crystal Ball

"SoOOo, where do we start." Uraraka asked. "We should start by discussing the weapon." Todoroki said. Iida raised his hand," Of course! It was the knife! It was found in Ashido's Abdomen! That's not where a knife is usually kept!" Sero laughed sarcastically,"Wow nice job you're good!"

Uraraka's face lit up," Hold on! I think I can prove that Deku didn't kill Ashido!" Everyone turned their attention to Uraraka. Todoroki scoffed,"Well come on don't leave us on the edge of our seats! Go on and say who took the knife." Uraraka grit her teeth,"Yeah I know but it's wrong to speak ill of the dead!" Everyone looked at her with confusion."I-It was Mina.... She's the one who took the knife!" We all gasped. Mina... took the knife.

"Well me and Tsu were in the Kitchen drinking some tea! And we saw Mina walk in to get a snack. As she left we noticed that one of the knifes was gone." She said. Nejire groaned," Yeah but for all we know you and Tsu could have teamed up and killed Ashido." Nejire shivered at her own thought,"And I honestly hope that's not true!"

Monokuma laughed," Well don't worry sweetheart! Only the one who killed Mina is the blackened, the other one is A-Ok!" 

But what if they both deliver the final blow?

I decided to keep that question to myself. It's obvious Uraraka and Tsu didn't kill her. "If Ashido really did take the knife then she must have used it for self defense! I mean she looked really scared when I saw her so it only makes since" I say. Todoroki nods," Then if that's the case then her own defense weapon was used against her, and took her life. Either way that still doesn't clear Midoriya's name"

And once again I'm the prime suspect. "Actually, it's still too early to assume Deku did it. There's still more evidence that needs to be discussed. It's actually crucial evidence. It's regarding Deku's room. It may actually prove Deku's innocent. So Deku, do you know what I'm talking about?" Kacchan asked.

Crucial evidence that has something to do with my room...

Truth Bullets

-bathroom Door frame

-bathroom Door handle <

\- Replica sword

I got it!

" You mean the door handle correct?!" Kacchan nodded," Correct, the handle was unscrewed from it's hinges." 

" Yeah that's true but how does that make Midoriya innocent?" Kaminari said. " Actually this small detail can prove that Deku is innocent because..." Kacchan glanced at me. Than I jumped realizing that's my cue," because my door is kinda weird and I knew the trick to opening it! And if I really did kill Ashido than I wouldn't have needed to unscrew the door."

Mirio sighed,"Ok then if it really wasn't you than the killer must have assumed it was locked, so that's why they broke the door knob."

"No That's wrong!" 

Break!

" Remember only the girls bathrooms have locks!" Yaomomo sighed," Ok let's assume that the killer was somebody else, why would they assume that the door was locked if the room belonged to a boy?"

" Well you see, during my investigation, I noticed that the nameplates were swapped, Ashido's nameplate was on what should have been Deku's room." Kacchan said.

We all began to discuss how the culprit got into my room,"I know! Maybe Ms. Ashido let the culprit in herself!" Kaminari said. I shook my head," No I don't think so, She promised me that she wouldn't let anyone in herself." 

"She could've been lying you know. And let the killer in herself" I shot my head up and looked at Kacchan. "No.. She wouldn't lie to me..." Kacchan looked down," It's a disturbing thought but trust me there's enough evidence to prove she was lying. I found this notepad on the crime scene, " Kacchan holds up a note with pencil impressions scribbled over to reveal a message:

Hey, I have something important That I would like to discuss with you, please come to my room, and check the nameplates so you don't go to the wrong room

-Mina Ashido

I stared at the note in disbelief," So did you write this?" Kacchan asked. I shook my head," That's what I thought, it clearly has her signature. This note was clearly written with the intentions of luring someone to their death." 

Tamaki raised his hand," But if that's the case wouldn't the culprit had gone into the room Midoriya was in?" Kacchan shook his head," But Ashido was clever, like I said before, she swapped the nameplates."," Oh I get it now." Tamaki said. Todoroki crossed his arms," And If Ashido had survived, she would have been standing here pointing her finger at Midoriya. but her plan backfired and she ended up getting killed. What an idiot." I immediately replied,"Don't talk about her like that-"," Oh wait, do you have a reason to be defending her like that?!" Todoroki snapped back. I grit my teeth. 

" Shut up and focus you two!" Kacchan yelled. We all jumped back. Kacchan has been oddly calm throughout this entire game, the last time we ever saw him this angry was when he punched me, ever since he hasn't yelled or got angry, which was strange to me since he always got angry at me. He hasn't even insulted me in a while. 

Kacchan cleared his throat," Remember, we still have to find the culprit." Kirishima scratched the back of his head,"Yeah but what more is their? There's no more evidence." 

Truth bullets

\- Dying Message<

\- Kitchen Knife set

\- Cleaning duty

" No that's wrong!"

Break!

Kirishima jumped," What the hell am I missing then?" Kacchan crossed his arms," Very important evidence actually. You see during our investigation, we found a message next to Ashido's body, to be more specific, a DYING message. K1R1" Mirio turned to Kaminari," Hey you work with computers right? What did the message say?!" Kaminari jumped back," Huh?! What makes you think I know?! I'm a gamer not a programmer!" 

I began to think to myself, After locking herself in the bathroom, the door was forced open and Ashido got stabbed by the knife which was taken from her. I gasped. How could I be so dumb," Guys! That message wasn't a code! Mina Ashido wrote down the culprits name!" Everyone jumped. " Let me explain, K1R1, The K and the R are your everyday letters, but do to the blood loss, she was unable to properly write the letter I so in our point of view, it looked like the number 1. But if you replace the 1's with the letter I, you get K I R I, put them together, boom, Kiri." I looked down," Well, would you look at that, that's your Nickname isn't it."

"Eijiro KIRIshima"

Kirishima jumped back, gritting his teeth. He looked angry. I gave him a glare "So what do you have to say about that." 

...

Todoroki groaned,"Well well well" Kirishima shot a angry glare at Todoroki," Your not seriously listening to this lying little punk! This is all circumstantial!"

Kacchan gave Kirishima a glare,"Then why did you try to hide evidence?" Kirishima jumped back, with a nervous smile and a eye twitch. I looked up,"Let's, go over what happened, specifically the evidence: After killing Ashido, the culprit hurried to get rid of the evidence. However, they couldn't get to the incinerator as there was a shutter gate in the way. So, the culprit used Mirio's crystal ball to open the gates by throwing it at the "ON" button through the shutter gates. For a normal person, this would have been a near impossible feat, but the culprit knew they could do it because must have excelled in stone skips, so this person must have been associated with rocks to some sort of degree. We know they used stone skipping because pieces of the crystal ball were found scattered on the ground. They threw the bloodied shirt into the incinerator and quickly left the garbage room. However, a part of the shirt which was not completely burnt fell to the ground, and thus was being used as evidence."

I pointed my index finger at Kirishima," Deny all you want, but your the culprit, Eijiro Kirishima, Ultimate Stone Skipper!" 

Silence

" You stand accused, now would be the time to object." Kacchan says. Kirishima looks down, shaking," Object? Let me think about that-YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I OBJECT! THIS IS ALL A BUNCH OF BS!"

I jumped back. This is a whole new side to Kirishima. Normally he's one of the most Lovable and easy-going people in the world. This killing game sure does change people, either for better or for worse. "OHOHOHOHOHO HELL TO THE NO! YOU THINK I'M TAKING THE BLAME?!" He yelled. 

Bullet Time Battle!

"STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!"

And so now you know why I'm being called stupid

" STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!"

" You're the only one capable of throwing that ball!"

" JUST SHOVE IT STUPID DORK!" 

" Why can't you admit your Mina Ashido's murderer!"

" QUIT YOU'RE YAPPING YOU LIAR!"

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF!"

" THERE'S NO FREAKIN WAY I DID IT!"

" Actually there's more then enough evidence to prove you did it! So where's your Proof?! Explain why your innocent!"

"OH YEAH?! THEN SCREW YOU! WHAT ABOUT KAMINARI! HE COULD'VE UNLOCKED THE GATE!"

" Which is why he wouldn't have needed to use the Ball he could've just use the key"

"HAHA BIG MAN TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO FESSING UP! WELL LIKE I SAID IT'S ALL CIRCUMSTANTIAL!"

" But that's not all, there's more evidence to prove your guilty!"

" WHAT ARE YOU GONNA MAKE STUFF UP NOW!"

" The bathroom, the Doorknob! the screws were removed!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN!"

" How do you think the murderer removed those screws?!" 

"WHAT EVER YOUR DRIVING AT KID YOU'RE BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE!"

"Well then if what I'm driving at is correct then they'll be proof in your Toolkit!"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

" How about you give us a look see"

"NEVER! NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER"

"I'M WARNING YOU DUDE! BACK OFF"

" You're guilty Eijiro Kirishima!"

Truth Bullet

\- Tool Kit

"I demand you show us your Toolkit"

"UH!Ngg! grr.."

Break!

" Oh wow, that was intense" Hado muttered. Kirishima stood there, Shocked and horrified, unable to speak. "Come on, what's the big deal? What have you got to hide?" Kirishima opened his mouth barely muttering out a word,"n-never"

Kirishima nervously chuckled. "Typical he's got nothing to say in his defense." Todoroki said.

Monokuma laughs," Looks like you've handled this nicely, soooo let's move on to voting! Place your voted Kiddos! Who's the the guilty so and so. feel good about you're final choice? And the reward goes tooOOOOOOOooooooo!"

++++++++++++++++++++++

G U I T Y !

++++++++++++++++++++

" EIJIRO KIRISHIMA!" Monokuma said with a party popper. "Uh I-I" Kirishima muttered in defeat. " Nice job choosing the guilty party! I mean it!" Monokuma said. Sero looked at him with gloomy eyes," That wasn't very manly." Kaminari looks down," Why did you do it? Why did you go and kill her?" 

Kaminari sounded hurt. They did seem to get along well, if I'm not mistaken they were best friends. Kirishima slowly replied," I mean... What else should I have done.... She was trying to kill me... So I had no choice ok..... WHAT IF SHE HAD GONE AFTER YOU! YOU'D ALL HAVE DONE THE SAME THING IN MY SHOES!" He collapsed onto the ground crying.

Monokuma clears his throat," Well since you guys found the culprit, we must commence the punishment phase!" Kirishima's eyes widened,"Wait no! I didn't have a choice! She tried to kill me! Come on guys i acted in self defense! Special Circumstances! I'm not really a murderer!" Kirishima was becoming desperate.

" Yeah he's right! My buddy Kiri only did it in self defense! He doesn't deserve to die!" Kaminari yelled with a nervous smile. Monokuma wiggled in his seat," Yeah Yeah I'm sure we're all relieved to hear that! But you know, rules are rules! To bad so sad." 

" No come on! Give Kiri a chance! He had no choice! Sure it was bad he killed someone but he doesn't deserve to die! There has to be another way!" Kaminari yelled with tears forming in his eyes. "No can do Pikachu!! Rules are rules!" Kirishima's face looked horrified,"NO! That's not right!!!" Kirishima yelled. Monokuma tilted his head,"Right? You killed and got caught which means you die!" Kirishima shook his head in disbelief,"No... NOOOOOO" He began hitting the wall," GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE! PLEASE!!!" Kaminari ran towards Monokuma,"NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND! HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! PLEASE GIVE HIM A CHANCE! KILL ME! HURT ME! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!!!!!!" Kaminari continued to yell. He fell on to his knees and yelled out a cry. Monokuma began to give a speech while Kaminari yelled at Monokuma and Kirishima begging to leave. 

"Now since our all star stone skipper who's talent in throwing certainly held more promise than his career as a lady killer, I've come up with a VERY special Punishment just for him! So let's give it everything we got! IT'S..... PUNISHMENT TIME!!!" 

Kirishima and Kaminari both let out a cry:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Monokuma pressed a red button. 

================================================================================

GAME OVER

Eijiro Kirishima has been found Guilty

Time for the punishment

================================================================================  
Kirishima's P.O.V

I nervously smiled while everyone looked at me with sadness and betrayal in their Eyes. A metal clamp strapped around my neck, it was attached to a chain. I tried my best to remove it but it was closed tight. The chain yanked me back through a corridor, and I reached out my hand, but one person did take my hand.

"Kaminari?!"

Kaminari refused to let go of my hand, which ended with him also getting pulled into the corridor," What the hell man! You should have stayed behind with the others! You didn't do anything worth getting executed!"

"I KNOW THAT BUT STILL! I-I refuse to live without my friend..."

My eyes began to water, he's so... so loyal," You truly are a manly friend" I let go of his hand," Which is why you deserve to live!"

" Kirishima NOOOO!" Kaminari yelled

The chain was connected to a pole and I was strapped to it. "Kirishima!" Kaminari and the others were on the other side of the chain link gate. Kaminari was trying to shake the cage open,"LET ME IN PLEASE!!!!" Iida quickly grabbed Kaminari by the shoulders to hold him back. Kaminari finally defeated began to cry even more.

" Please.... Don't go Eijiro...."

I just barely heard him. I began to weep myself. Suddenly a baseball pitching machine appeared in front of me, it appeared to be filled with rocks.

The 1,000 blows

It began firing at me slowly. But eventually got faster and faster. It hurt like hell. Eventually it started firing like a machine gun. I grit my teeth trying not to cry. On the other side of the gate I can hear Kaminari's yells. "KIRISHIMA I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU! I'll CONTINUE TO LIVE! FOR YOUR SAKE!"

The world felt like it was going in slow-motion

And in that time I lifted my head a little and gave him a confident smile with my one good eye open, Just as the final blows hit me.

Good bye Kaminari, I hope you and everyone else can survive this stupid killing game.

\-------------------------

3rd person P.O.V

The gates open and the students are left to stare at Kirishima's body while a blood covered rock rolls towards them.

\------------------

Deku's P.O.V

"THAT WAS SO EXCITING! I CAN FEEL THE ADRENALINE COURSING THROUGH ME!" Monokuma said jumping up and down. The rest of us stared at Kirishima's Lifeless body. Iida let go of Kaminari. Denki fell on his knees and cried. 

Nejire covered her crying face," I don't know how much I can take..."

"Now now everyone, if you don't want to see another execution than you'll just have to forget about seeing the light of day! But now that I hear myself say it out loud, it DOES sound pretty nice." Monokuma says lost in thought.

I grit my teeth," Is this all just a game to you! Do you have fun watching others suffer?! You Bastard!" Just as I was about to attack him, I'm stopped by Kacchan. "Don't Deku, don't lose it! You'll never avenge Kirishima, Ashido or Toga's death if you lose your cool." I looked at him, then to the ground,"Damn it..."

\-------------------

I'm laying on my bed covering my face with my shoulder. I hear someone knocking on my door. I open the door and find Kacchan waiting there," Can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded,"It's about Ashido isn't it." He nodded. I sat on the edge of the bed while Kacchan chose to stand. " What do you think her final thoughts were?"

I looked down," How am I supposed to know." 

Kacchan turned and looked at me," You're the only one who has talked more than two sentences with her. So you knew her the most. I have a guess as to what her final thoughts were." I slightly lifted my head," You do?"," Despite the fact that she intended to frame you, I think her final thoughts were of how to save you. Or else she wouldn't have left the message." My eyes widened."She probably just wanted to get revenge on Eijiro. And even if you're right why did you come and tell me this?" Kacchan looked at me with his usual poker face but I can see the kindness in his eyes,"Because I think your strong. I think your capable of moving on. And I hope I'm right, for your sake at least." 

...

Who's this and what have they done to Kacchan?!

I shook the thought from my head. But just as Kacchan was about to leave, I stopped him," Wait! I'm not just going to forget their deaths! I'll carry them with me even after this game ends!" 

He nods," Well that's going to be difficult but noble nonetheless. By the way, this might sound strange and may be silly of me to ask, how exactly did you know that I came here to talk about Ashido?" I looked at him with a smile," I can read your mind." His eyes widened and he looked at me with a surprise. 

"Kidding, Intuition is all"

Students alive: 12


	4. (Not) Normal Arc- Weekly Shonen Despair Magazine

Deku's P.O.V

Mina...

Toga...

Kirishima...

It was only after these deaths did we all realize, this was no game

I promise to avenge your deaths!

\----------------------

Once waking up, Monokuma makes a new announcement,"Puhuhu! The last trial we had was a real fun one now wasn't it?! Now every time we have a class trial, a new area of the school is unlocked! SOOOoooo! You know what that means! New Area! New Murders! Can't wait to see what you kids come up with!"

That stupid bear!

I made my way towards the dining area," Hey Hey! Deku we were waiting for you!" Hado said, waving her hand. Mirio put his hands behind his head," And by 'we', we're talking about Tamaki, Nejire and I !" They certainly are exciting. I looked around the room, coming to the conclusion that we are the only 4 in here. "So where is everyone?" I ask. Tamaki sighed," Everyone else is waiting for us by the 2nd floor staircase." I jumped. How long have they been waiting?

" Well I guess we better get going!" Hado skipped off before we could respond. Mirio chuckled," Guess we should follow." Tamaki and I nodded, and we followed close behind her.

\-----------------------

"Ah there they are! Hey Deku! Hey Hado!" Uraraka yelled. Tamaki and I bent over to catch our breath. Todoroki snickered," well it's about time you 4 got here, then, shall we proceed?" We all nodded, and took our first steps to the 2nd floor.

We all looked around a bit but much like last time we still couldn't find an exit. But we did find the library and pool.

Todoroki, Kacchan, Hado, Mirio, Tamaki and I were searching the library. Kacchan and Todoroki came across a laptop, even though we knew it couldn't work, we were a bit disappointed. "Midoriya, did you find something?" Todoroki asked. As I opened a drawer, I found a letter," Hey I think I did." Kacchan and Todoroki directed their attention to me. " Apparently U.A High has shut down operations and will continue said operations once the issue is resolved. What could that mean?" I ask. "We should leave that aside for later, for now, let me show you all something I discovered during my investigation." Todoroki proceeded to open a door, which was a room filled with confidential files, with various crimes contained in them. Kacchan looked around the small room," This could prove useful" The 3 of us stepped out of the room, while the other six students, Momo, Uraraka, Tsu, Sero, Kaminari, and Iida walked into the library. I noticed a look in Kacchan's eyes, more specifically, a look of suspicion," Hey Half n Half, you honestly don't care if you die do you?"

That question was out of the blue. How will Todoroki respond,"Hmm, I guess you're right. I honestly don't care, because I know for a fact I'll survive." Isn't he being a little bit too Prideful? He's actually acting a lot like Kacchan used too! What the fudge?!

"Hey now don't get too cocky!" Hado said, shaking her head. I nodded," Yeah she's right. That attitude could get you killed." He simply scoffed," You all talk all brave, but deep down you're afraid. You're afraid of betrayal. Look you can be afraid as much as you want, that's not going to change our situation. If anything, embrace the fear and eerie of this killing game. It is a game after all, might as well enjoy it." Was Todoroki being serious right now?

"No..."

We all turned our heads, to the direction of the voice. It was Tamaki," No... This is wrong. We're talking about k-killing. How are we s-supposed to enjoy something so cruel? Friends aren't supposed to kill each other!"

" We are not friends. We are merely strangers who have nothing to do with each other." Tamaki flinched," But that's... so ruthless!" Mirio and Hado stepped in front of Tamaki," Hey what's your problem Todoroki?! Of course we're all friends!" Mirio said. Todoroki glared," Oh I'm sorry, if I recall, Amajiki Voted for Kirishima right alongside the rest of us." Tamaki stepped back.

"But if Amajiki didn't vote he would've been killed! So he had no choice!" Hado said. Uraraka looked down," Yeah, and it's a good thing he got what was coming to him. If we had voted wrong, then our heads would've been on a stick." Kaminari just glared at Uraraka. It was... Kinda scary actually.

" Amajiki, You shouldn't blame yourself or anyone else for what's happening, it wasn't entirely Kirishima's fault, Monokuma is the one who forced us into this mess." Just as I said that, the monitor flickered, revealing Monokuma," Puhuhuhu! Interesting turn of events. Blame the bear for the murder. How fun. So what you're saying is, Kirishima killed Mina but isn't responsible?! Who am I kidding Ashido is the one who attacked first! Either way murder is murder!"

Then the screen flickered off. Sero mumbled an insult. All of a sudden, Tamaki fell on the ground and cried into his hands. "Amajiki please don't cry! That bear is a jerk!" Hado said, patting Tamaki's head. I heard Todoroki slightly chuckled. 

"I see, so you're comforting one of the weakest ones in the room" Nejire and Togata grit their teeth," Hey you take that back! Just because you think you're all that doesn't mean you should have to look down on the rest of us!" Nejire cried out. Todoroki ignored both Togata and Hado, he simply left the room. Uraraka broke the silence," Anyway, how about we just settle our nerves by taking a dip in the pool!"

Tsu nodded," Yeah that might be good!" Nejire got down to Tamaki's level," You too, it will make you feel better." Tamaki hesitantly nodded and 8 of us headed towards the changing rooms. Those 8 of us were Uraraka, Tsu, Hado, Yaomomo,Tamaki,Togata,Kaminari and me. We all attempted to open the changing rooms but neither of the doors would budge," Dang. Guess that's a no go." Uraraka said. Monokuma suddenly appeared behind us,"Puhuhuhu! You can't just walk in you know! Just because I'm making you all kill each other doesn't mean anything goes! SOOOoooo, No boys in the girls changing room, and no girls in the boys changing room! And to get in you have to swipe the handbook!"

"What if you give your handbook to the other gender." Yaomomo said. Monokuma jumped back in surprise, with sweat running down his face,"Oh dear! Thank god you said something! You all would have beat the system! Let me just update the rules real quick! No.....Lending.....Hand...Books, and there! Oh yeah and just so you know that machine gun will pummel you with bullets if you break the rule so anyway Bye!" Monokuma disappeared and left us there thinking.

"Ok Boys since we can't use the pool let's go to the Sauna!" Kaminari said. Mirio nodded," Sounds nice! Well are you two up for it?" I shook my head," No I think I'll pass. I'm getting sleepy, so I'm going to head back K." I headed out the room and Tamaki followed close behind. "You're not going with them?" I asked. He shook his head," I don't like being in places like that." I smiled,"That's understandable. "

As we walked by the Library, we saw Todoroki reading a book about crime," Hey, I know you two are looking at me. Hmph, Pests." Tamaki jumped back," Ok I'll go die in a hole now." I patted his back," Please don't die. And don't let that comment get you down" 

Eventually we all headed back to our rooms and fell asleep.

\-----------------

When I entered the dining room, Hado ran up and pulled me towards the table where Togata, Tamaki, Nejire were sitting," Hey Midoriya! Good morning!" Togata yelled. Tamaki muttered," Keep it down Mirio" 

We all were eating breakfast peacefully until we heard the monitor," GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! I have a new motive! Everyone make your way to the gym !" What is he planning....

We did as told and made our way towards the gym. There, Monokuma appeared," Puhuhuhu! Is everyone here! Great! Now for the motive!" Monokuma pulled out 12 envelopes and tossed them in the air. We each took the envelope with our name on it and opened it. There was a white paper inside

Katsuki Bakugo...

Why is his name written on here. I looked up at everyone else and they seemed just as confused. Monokuma laughed at our confusion," Puhuhuhu! You guys should see the look on your faces!"

"What's this all about?!" Kacchan yelled. Monokuma tilted his head,"Hmm? Oh yeah! I didn't even explain! Basically, The person whose name is written is the target. In other words you have to kill them! Each of you has a different target! Oh but don't worry, I made sure to choose someone who would send you to despair if you killed them! And if there's no murder by tomorrow, then you all die. So you better get to it!" And just like that, Monokuma disappeared behind the podium. 

My heart thumped. I have to kill Kacchan?

No.... I'm not gonna kill him. But if there's no murder by Tomorrow then we all die. Should we sacrifice 2 people, one being the victim the other the blackened, or do we all fall together. We all stood there in silence, looking down at the name written on the paper. None of us wanted to kill and we never mentioned who our targets were. But judging from everyone's faces, Monokuma wasn't lying that he chose someone for each of us, to drive us into despair.

\-----------------

Like always, the Monokuma morning announcement woke me up. But this time... Something felt different about the announcement,"Wakey wakey sleepyheads! You might wanna get moving! Since you know, one of your classmates did a little Homicide." He muttered that last part quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. So something DID happen to someone. I immediately headed towards the dining hall and met up with everyone. Uraraka let out a sigh of relief," Well you're okay"

"Who's not here!" I asked. Hado shook her head," How about we split up into groups and look for everyone else!" And so we did. " Midoriya, let's go." Todoroki said. I nodded. We made our way towards the bathrooms," Hey Todoroki why did we come here right away?" He ignored me and opened the boys bathroom first. He stepped inside and we looked around. We noticed one of the bathroom stalls was open. But when Todoroki checked it, he stepped back. His face said it all, there's no doubt about it. As I looked inside the stall, my eyes widened and I stepped back, letting out a yell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Tamaki Amajiki

He had a rope around his neck, there was blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes were white and his fingers were bloodied. Hado soon came," Hey what happened-" But before she could finish her sentence, she saw Amajiki's limp body. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes dull and jaw open. Eventually her legs gave in and she fainted. "Hado!" I yelled. Eventually the body discovery announcement played," A Body has been discovered! Once 3 people have found a body, we commence the deadly life of this killing game! Begin the investigation and then we will have the class trial!" The monitor turned off. And I stood there confused," Oh right you were unconscious when this announcement played during Ashido's murder. Once 3 people find a body, we commence the investigation phase." Todoroki explained.

Another Murder, Another Blackened, This is the circle of life in this Killing Game.

Deadly Life

We began the investigation, starting with the bathroom, the location of the body. We concluded that it wasn't suicide since there was evidence of a struggle. And apparently, the bathroom isn't the only place with evidence, so is the library. Kaminari found blood on some of the books. Not too far from the bloodied books, we found a computer piece on the ground. Did someone break it? And if so why? Sero also found blood on a beat up computer that was laying on a table, it was probably the computer that wasn't working from before. It's screen was broken and some of it's wiring was missing. It was definitely not smashed with a hammer of some sort. So the piece we found on the ground earlier had to have come from the computer. We also decided to investigate Tamaki's room. We found something interesting, it was a note that read

Hey Tamaki, I found out something about this school! Meet me in the library at 4:30 AM

The name part was ripped off. It would have been helpful but not all mysteries are easy to solve. No one has an alibi since we were all in our rooms. Any one of us could have snuck out and given Tamaki the Note. "Hey I think I may know something." Hado said. She woke up only a few minutes ago. " What do you know?" I asked. Hado looked up at the ceiling trying to recall her memory," Well I remember leaving my room to get a midnight snack, and when I was about to turn the corridor I saw someone sweeping the floor, It was dark so I'm not sure who it was. I was going to stay for a while to see what was happening but then I heard a loud crashing sound, and it startled me so I ran back to my room. I never got that snack"

I nodded and added Hado's account to the evidence.

Ding Dong Bing Bong

Monokuma appeared on the monitor,"Ok I'm getting bored so I figured,'hey let's start the trial already!' so everyone heads towards the elevator! See you there!"

So we made our way to the elevator. Hado seemed to look a lot more serious than usual, so did Mirio. So this marks our 2nd trial, this means another execution. The elevator doors opened and we entered the trial room. Monokuma was sitting in his chair like last time.

"Well then shall we get started! All rise! Let us begin the trial for the murder of Tamaki Amajiki!"


	5. Believe in the Blackened! Trial start!

Deku's P.O.V

We all stood by our stands and started the trial," Well now! let's start with the weapon everyone!" Monokuma Prompted. I prepared myself for the nonstop debate.

Truth Bullets:

\- Broken Computer

\- Computer Piece

\- Rope

\- Hado's account

\- Evidence of a struggle

\- Bloodied books

\- Note found in Tamaki's room

\- Monokuma file #2

\- Blood found in the library

\- The motive

We all pulled out the Monokuma file and Todoroki Started the debate," The Monokuma files states that Tamaki was hit with a blow to the head." Sero went off that start," So maybe he was hit with a pipe of some sort! "

Truth bullets

-Broken Computer <

-Rope

-Motive

"No that's wrong!"

Break!

" It couldn't have been a pipe. There was no such thing at the crime scene. From the evidence we gathered, The broken computer must have been what hit him, which would explain the computer piece we found at the scene." I explained. Sero nodded," Aww yeah your right. What was I thinking?"

"But can we really be sure it was Blunt Force Trauma that killed him?" Kacchan said. We all turned our attention to him with confused looks. Kacchan began to explain," I mean think about it, would a computer be capable of killing you with just one hit? When I examined the body, his head was damaged but it wasn't that fatal. He could have recovered in a few days." Uraraka and Kaminari jumped back," You touched his Bloody head!!" They said in Unison. Kacchan nodded," Well duh. Though that would be obvious, It called for drastic measures."

"Alright then what DID kill him?" Todoroki said, Slowly growing agitated. Kacchan looked up, glaring daggers at him," Well let's review the rest of the evidence first. So We know the library and the bathroom were the two main crime scenes. But there's something that both places share, an odd feature we noticed in the library. Deku do you know what that is?" 

Hmm, something both the library and Bathroom share...

Truth Bullets

-The Note

-Blood <

-Rope

I got it!

" Kacchan, you mean the blood right? There was blood located in the library and bathroom. But the body was found in the bathroom, not the library. And we confirmed that Amajiki was the only one to be killed. So why is there blood in the library?" I began to think about it even more. Kacchan cleared his throat,"Were none of you listening to me before?" Then I realized something. I had an epiphany. "Kacchan... So what you were saying before. Are you saying that Amajiki didn't die right away?" I ask, with a bit of disbelief. Kacchan nodded," That's exactly what I'm saying. And If I'm correct, then that would explain the blood in the library." 

Hado sighed," Hold on I'm still so confused! So basically what you're saying is, Tamaki went into the library, by himself, was hit in the head, and that didn't kill him?!" No... there's more to it then that. There's still key evidence that we need to discuss.

Truth bullets

-Rope

-The Note <

-The Bloodied books

I Got it!

"Wait a sec! There's still some evidence we need to discuss. You see, Kacchan, Todoroki and I investigated Amajiki's room, and we found this!" I held out the note so everyone could see."Wait who wrote that Tamaki?" Togata asked. I shook my head," It's from the culprit.However, their name seemed to have been ripped off."

All of us began to think on who the culprit could have been. Someone who Amajiki wouldn't suspect

Hangman's Gambit!

C L O S E F R I E N D

" Wait a sec I think I got it!"

Everyone turned their attention to me

"Well from just reading the note, the killer had to have been someone exceptionally close to Amajiki. Since they use the first name basis." I said. "Well then if that's the case, then that narrows down our suspect list." Todoroki said. That's when everyone turned their heads, towards Togata and Hado. Those two were the only ones who called Amajiki by his first name. Hado stepped back,"N-Now hold on a sec, why would we kill our own friend?!" Togata nodded,"Y-Yeah! Nejire's right!"

Truth Bullets

-Rope

-Evidence of a struggle

-Hado's Account <

"Hey Hado, didn't you mention something about seeing the culprit in the middle of the night?" I questioned. She jumped back in surprise.

"Wait Hado you witnessed it?!" Togata said. Hado nodded," Y-Yeah" Uraraka frowned," Why didn't you say something?!" Hado pouted," But I told Deku!" Kaminari shook his head," You could have told the rest of us. It would have made things much easier."

"I'm not so sure." I said. "Hado claimed she couldn't see who the culprit was, due to how dark it was." Todoroki eyed Hado suspiciously," Say, why were you up in the middle of the night?"

Hado looked offended,"Wait now you're trying to pin this on me?! Well first of all, I was getting a midnight snack-"," And how do we know you're not lying?" Todoroki interrupted. Hado grit her teeth. Not knowing how to rebuttal, she decided to throw someone under the bus and suspect someone," Actually as a matter of fact I think you killed Tamaki!"

He looked at her with disbelief. "And why would you say that?!"

" Because you're the only one who has any real motive!" Hado yelled. Todoroki scoffed," Do explain."

Hado began to explain," Well 1st, you and Tamaki argued back there in the library! And 2nd, you're always in the library!" She does make a point but it isn't strong enough.

Nonstop Debate!

Truth Bullets:

-Bloodied Books <

-Rope

-Motive

Nejire: The Killer had to be You Todoroki!

Todoroki: Absurd! Your evidence isn't strong enough!

Nejire: But I'm telling the truth!

Todoroki: If you didn't get to see the killer's face then why didn't you stay longer?!

Nejire: Because A loud noise came from the library and it startled me so I ran away!

Todoroki: Ha Ha! Very funny! Nothing from the library could have made that noise!

"No that's wrong!"

Break!

"Actually there is something that could have made that noise." I said. Todoroki looked at me with a look of annoyance," And what would that be?" I cleared my throat," Do you all happen to remember those bloody books that were on the floor?" Everyone nodded. "Well If Amajiki really did regain consciousness , he must have hit his head on those books, which would explain the blood."

"But then how did Tamaki end up in the bathroom?" Hado said.

We were all lost in thought when Togata said something that caught me and Kacchan's attention," Tamaki could have Snuck out when the blackened was sweeping the computer pieces."

"No you got that wrong!"

Break!

Togata jumped back in surprise," Huh what do you mean?" I gave him a suspicious glare," How exactly do you know that the killer specifically swept the floor to get rid of the evidence. You were at the library while investigating, so you should have known that there was no broom at the crime scene." Togata started to sweat," Hey stop ganging up on him! Remember, Sero said the same about a Pipe and he was in the library!"

Kacchan contradicted,"Yeah but Sero was just being stupid"

"Hey!" Sero yelled

Bullet Time battle

Izuku Midoriya Vs Nejire Hado

"Just Stop! Mirio would never do this to our Tamaki!"

" I can prove you wrong!"

" But you need evidence, where's the evidence!"

" Well first off the note was written in a way Togata would write it"

" Well Todoroki could have mimicked him!"

" Does Todoroki look like the type who knows how happiness feels like or even knows how to mimic it?"

" Well if you believe you can! And I believe that Mirio didn't kill Tamaki!

" Ok well then, I believe that he is!"

"Screw you I thought you were good friends with Mirio!"

" I am! Which is why it hurts to accuse him!"

" Then Don't!"

"But if we don't face the truth! Then we all die! You can't always hide behind your wall of belief!" 

" Yes I can!"

" No you can't!"

" Face it Deku! Mirio Togata isn't the Killer! He has no Motive"

Truth Bullet

-The motive<

" I can prove you wrong!"

" No! Way!"

Break!

"The motive was to kill your target." I looked at Togata with sympathy. "Togata... Your target was Amajiki wasn't it." He nodded. I thought so. Monokuma did say the killer would feel despair. Hado looked at Togata with sadness.

With hesitance, and sadness, I broke the silence,"To make sure we all are on track, I'll go over the case once more. Here's what happened: Tamaki received a letter from the culprit to meet in the library. Tamaki clearly trusted whoever the culprit was so he obeyed and headed towards the library. Unaware that he was walking into the killers trap. But remember, Tamaki had to have been close to the person in question, which is why he didn't think much of it. However once arriving at the Library, The culprit used the computer that wasn't working and hit him in the back of the head. The culprit assumed that he was dead, so he just left Amajiki's body there for the time being while he cleared the evidence. Little did he know that Hado saw him sweep the computer pieces. Lucky for them it was dark so Hado couldn't tell who it was. She was going to stay for a bit until a loud noise startled her which caused her to run back to her room. That noise was caused by Tamaki. Tamaki was only knocked unconscious, so it just so happened he woke up. Tamaki tried his best to get up but his head knocked a couple of books off the shelf, which explains the blood stains on some of the books. Once the killer heard this he turned his head around and saw Tamaki run out the door. The culprit grabbed the rope he had and ran after him. Driving him into a corner. Tamaki had no choice but to hide in the bathroom since the killer was near the dorm area. He hid in a stall, lifted his feet up and covered his mouth. The blackened walked inside and checked every stall. Due to Tamaki's timidness, he was too afraid to crawl underneath another stall. The Blackened found Tamaki and tied him up by the neck, and he pushed Tamaki against the wall. The rope was hanging off another stall. Tamaki clawed at the rope but only to no avail. Eventually, his hands dropped and life drained from his Eyes. Once the killer confirmed he was dead, he began to get rid of the evidence that would suspect him of being the killer.

This is no joke! Is it Mirio Togata the ultimate Comedian.

"Puhuhuhu! Shall we start with voting? Ah what the heck! Remember to vote! You don't want to receive punishment for something so simple!"

++++++++++++++++++++++

G U I T Y !

++++++++++++++++++++

"Congrats! Mirio Togata is in fact the killer! Oh and Hado, voting for Todoroki was stupid. Good thing the rest of you had your act together"

Hado looked at Togata in disbelief."Why... Why did you kill him?" She said. Togata grit his teeth," I had no choice. It was either to sacrifice 2 people, or we all die. I used the computer and hit him in the back of the head. I was hoping he'd die right then and there, so I wouldn't have to do anymore but he ran into the bathroom with blood still on his head, So I had to strangle him. I saw him in his final moments, it broke my heart, I didn't want this! Please forgive me" Mirio fell to the ground and cried. Hado quickly hugged him, understanding that he did this for everyone else's sake.

"Well I hate to ruin this wholesome moment, BUUUuuut, can we move on to Punishment time already?" Hado stood up, with tears in her eyes"No please don't take someone else away from me, I lost Tamaki and I don't want to lose Mirio too!" Kaminari placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He understood how she felt. He lost Kirishima, and Hado lost Tamaki and is about to lose Mirio. Togata stood up," Don't worry Nejire, just... Please stay alive. For me and Tamaki." He gave her a grin. Showing her he wasn't afraid. Hado gave Togata one last hug before his punishment. Once they parted, Mirio stood near Monokuma and waved his hand,"Goodbye everyone. Hope we meet again in another life."

"Let's give it everything we got! IT'S..... PUNISHMENT TIME!"

================================================================================

GAME OVER

Mirio Togata has been found Guilty

Time for the punishment

================================================================================

Mirio's P.O.V

Just Like Kirishima, I was dragged into a dark corridor, but this time I was dropped off onto a stage. The audience was a bunch of Monokuma's. There were two boxes in front of each of them. One box filled with roses, the other with tomatoes. I remember seeing The students behind a gate watching with sadness in their eyes. Kaminari was comforting Hado. I didn't feel fear though, in fact I felt relieved. I wonder if this is How Kirishima felt.

The Comedians last Laugh

I began telling jokes to the audience, but none would laugh. I saw two meters to my left and right, one was audience applause, the other audience Boos. The more I told my jokes, the more boos the Monokuma's made. A Monokuma suddenly threw a Tomato at me, soon the rest of the audience did too. But something was off about the tomatoes, maybe the fact that when the tomatoes hit me, blood would get on me. Once they ran out of Tomatoes, they ran towards the stage and trampled over me.

As the life drained out of me, I thought of Tamaki, Nejire and everyone else's smiling faces. I hope we meet again someday...

\------------------------

Deku's P.O.V

Once again, we're left to look at the lifeless body of Mirio Togata. Monokuma is cruel and uncaring. I'm not sure how much of this I can take. Between Hado's cries and Monokuma's laughs, I don't know what's worse. But what I do know, is that we're all powerless against someone like Monokuma.

\--------------------------

3rd person P.O.V

Monokuma was sitting by the podium in the gym," Ah how great was that execution! I have to admit his jokes were really good. Guess that's why he's called the Ultimate Comedian- Oh?!" Monokuma looked at the gym door. Someone slipped a note underneath the door. "Hmm what's this...... Ah so you're wondering who the sixteenth student is! Whoever's there, this is classified information! So nope! I ain't tellin ' ! But I have a pretty good Idea who you are. You're the Ultimate Se- Actually, I'll save that for another day."

Students alive: 10


	6. (Not) Normal Arc-Return of the New Century Galaxy Legend!

3rd person P.O.V

Hado lay on her bed, crying. She was thinking about her deceased friends: Ashido,Toga,Kirishima, Tamaki and Togata. She missed them so much," W-Why, why does this happen to us. I don't want to be here anymore. No Hado, you can't think like that! You'll start thinking like Ashido!" Hado sat up,"Maybe I can settle my nerves with a midnight snack.Yeah! That has to work. Maybe a Donut or cookie!" As Hado walked into the kitchen, she found 10 cookies waiting on a plate, as she bit into it, she was pushed back by a sudden light that happened in her mind, she suddenly saw a image of her, Tamaki and Mirio. Togata had his arms around their shoulders. Hado was laughing, while Tamaki looked tired.

Hado gasped unsure of what happened. She had tears in her eyes. What was that? It's like she remembered something important. She ran back to her room unsure of what happened.

Deku's P.O.V

The next day, we were allowed to explore a new area of the school. This time, we found a Game room, Art room, Supply room, and science lab. Uraraka,Momo and Sero were in awe over the art room. She is the ultimate animator after all, and Hanta was an artist, Yaomomo was a designer. I overheard Yaomomo telling Uraraka and Sero about different Fabric and Wool, and how it was the most expensive piece out there.

After investigating, we had breakfast. "Hey everyone!" We all looked at Hado and Kaminari with confusion," Whoa Hado! Kaminari! Did you guys go super saiyan? Your hair is floating and everything." Kaminari and Hado fist bumped," Me and Hado are teaming up! We've lost some important people in our lives, so now me and her are going to face this game with POWER!" Kaminari yelled. The two made their way towards me and sat down. Their aura was blinding," Hey Hado, Kaminari. Do you mind turning off that light, I can't see properly." They looked at each other,"Oh" They said in unison. And soon their aura disappeared, and hair stopped floating.

We hear the monitor flicker,"Puhuhu! Everyone make your way to the gym! I'm really excited about this new motive." I groaned. Now I'm kind of nervous to see what this build a bear has in mind.

\--------------------

Monokuma greeted us in the gym like every other time,"Puhuhu! Everyone, I want you to extend your wrist." What is he planning? We all did as told and once we did, he threw bangles at us which snapped on to our wrist. "What the- Huh?" As I lifted my wrist, a sentence spun around the bangle

Speaking to Hado

What's that mean? We all looked at Monokuma waiting for him to explain,"Puhuhu! Basically you all have a forbidden action. If you disobey then poison will be injected into your body and you'll die a slow painful death. And to make things interesting,The Bangles will be taken off after the trial. If you have any questions about your forbidden action feel free to ask! Be careful out there!" He disappeared behind the podium. So I can't talk to Hado.

\----------------------

All of us decided not to say our forbidden action. Hado sighed," What is it Hado?" Kaminari asked. She looked up,"Well,something strange happened last night" She led us towards the kitchen, and there we found 9 cookies."I ate one of them last night and something weird happened. I had suddenly remembered something about me, Mirio and Tamaki. From before we came here...I think" Bewildered we all took a bite of our cookie.

And I was taken aback by the impact. I suddenly saw an image of me, Kaminari and Kirishima, in a group hug

My eyes were wide open, with tears in my eye. I don't... remember.... Ever meeting them though. I looked at everyone else who also seemed astonished by what happened. "You see what I mean." We all nodded."Hang on a minute, what's that note taped on the plate?" We looked at the note, which looked like Amajiki's handwriting. The note read

I made these cookies to maybe uncover something about this school. A friend of mine once taught me how to mix certain chemicals together. Don't worry, you won't die because of it. -Tamaki Amajiki

Hado gasped in shock," No way! Tamaki?! He was nice enough to go out of his way to help us out even in the after life." Hado wiped her tears from her face. We all decided to head back to our rooms and rest, I overheard Hado speaking to Kaminari about never getting a midnight snack again.

\------------

The next day when I woke up I heard some sort of quarrel happening in the kitchen,"Kaminari you've been acting strange." I heard Kacchan say, looking Kaminari straight in the eye. That seemed to intimidate Kaminari. He shook his head,"Whaaat? What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird." Kacchan gave him a suspicious look. Hado seemed to be trying to calm them both down. "Ok well, earlier you were muttering something about your forbidden action, and when I asked you if that was what you were talking about, you quickly spun around shaking while saying no." Kaminari flinched when he said that, he was sweating a lot with a nervous smile on his face."Hey Pikachu, is your forbidden action Tell-" I decided to step in sense I could tell there was a lot of tension," Am I disrupting something?" Kaminari's face lit up,"Not at all!" And both Hado and Kaminari ran over to me. However instead of Kacchan giving me a glare every morning, he grit his teeth and turned his head around not facing me. That was strange. "Hey Hey Deku! Do you want to eat with us?!" Hado said enthusiastically, since I'm not able to talk to her, I walked away from them and eyed the two chairs in front of me. They did as signaled and sat in the two chairs. This morning wasn't like any other morning, it was more silent than usual, most likely because people want to prevent triggering their forbidden actions. The rest of the day was spent in silence.

\--------

But the next morning was the complete opposite of the day before. I heard yells coming from the pool area. When I arrived, I saw Uraraka on the floor covering her mouth in terror, I followed her gaze and saw a nightmare waiting for me.

.

.

.

.

It was Iida

His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were also tied with red fabric. His mouth was also covered with the same red fabric. And he was floating lifelessly on the water. I heard footsteps running through the door," What the hell happened?!" Kacchan and Todoroki were standing by the door, and once they saw the body, the Announcement played.

Soon after hearing the announcement, everyone else ran into the pool area."Tsu reel in the body!" Kacchan Yelled. Tsu swam into the water and carried Iida's body back to dry land. And so the cycle begins

Deadly life

We started the investigation.While Kacchan inspected the body, I took a look at the Monokuma file, it says that Iida was stabbed to death. We also noted the red fabric he was tied up with, Yaomomo examined the fabric and came to the conclusion that it was wool fabric. Tsu also found a knife in the pool, which we concluded to being the murder weapon. We took a look at his wristband, his forbidden action was helping others. There wasn't a lot of evidence, this trial might be a bit tricky, the killer was careful to clean up after themselves. "Hey Icyhot, you mind helping us investigate or what? You've just been standing there doing nothing, and you're usually the first to start investigating, are you hiding something from us?" Kacchan said with a suspicious look. Todoroki scoffed," I'm not hiding anything, I just don't feel like investigating, and none of you can convince me to do so." And with that he left the room. He seemed to be in a hurry. We all decided to leave him be, that is until we heard a loud thump coming from the stairs. We all ran towards the stairs and we saw Todoroki holding his ankle, we also saw red fabric near his leg. That seems to be the cause of breaking his ankle. "Todoroki need any help-","I don't need help from you scums." Todoroki said with gritting teeth. Uraraka pouted," Nonsense we're taking you to the infirmary, Sero come with me!" The 3 left for the infirmary, and the rest of us stayed behind, Yaomomo,Tsu,Kaminari and Hado went to look around to see if they find evidence elsewhere.

But not even a minute later,"AAAHH!" We heard screams coming from upstairs. We saw Kaminari back away from the infirmary. As me and Kacchan peeked inside, we found the 2nd nightmare of the day waiting for us.

Todoroki....

He was pinned to a wall with scissors stabbed though both legs, hands and chest, Like Iida he had a blindfold on and blood dripped from his mouth.Somehow, these deaths are becoming even more gruesome. Hey what happened- WAaah, Sero! Todoroki!" I heard Uraraka yell. Like before, the Announcement Played.

Sero? I looked down and I saw Sero laying on the ground, Kacchan checked his pulse," He's still breathing, he's just unconscious." Soon everyone else ran in, and investigation is beginning once again. Hado,Kaminari,Yaomomo, and Tsu are keeping watch on Iida's body, While me, Kacchan and Uraraka stayed. I checked the Monokuma file, it says He was stabbed multiple times on the arms and legs, but he actually died when he was stabbed in the chest. But something was off, we keep finding red fabric in the murder scenes, and they seem to be the same type. We checked Todoroki's forbidden action, he can't investigate. That certainly makes sense, no wonder he refused to do anything. Sero woke up and told us what happened," Uraraka went to the kitchen to fetch Todoroki some water, but when she left someone snuck up from behind me and knocked me unconscious with red fabric. I'm not lying, take a look." He lifted up his wrist band, he can't lie. I nodded, understanding the situation. Hado ran into the infirmary," Guys Kaminari can't find his key to the incinerator!" I looked at Kaminari who was right behind Hado," What do you mean I have it right here!" He put his hands in his pocket fidgeting around. Kacchan ran up to him and lifted him up by the collar," Is your forbidden action telling the truth?" Kaminari nervously smiled,"Uh...No?" He slowly lifted his wrist band up revealing his forbidden action, telling the truth."So he really did lose his key. Kacchan we should go to the incinerator, maybe we'll find something there!"

\-------

Me and Kacchan got to the incinerator, and the keys were on the other side of the gate,"HEY MONOKUMA! COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC!" I called out. Monokuma appeared from behind us,"What do ya want! I'm busy preparing the trial!" I ignored his remark," Can you open the gate we need to get to the incinerator for investigation purposes." He let out a sigh,"Fine, but don't bother me again!" He opened the gate and we entered, we found a piece of red fabric on the floor of the incinerator.

Ding Dong Bing Bong

" Ok Ok, You guys have had enough investigation for one day! So what are you waiting for! Go to the elevator already!"

Me and Kacchan headed towards the elevator, but whenever I turned to look at Kacchan he would turn his head the other direction," Hey Kacchan what's wrong?" All he did was lift up his wrist revealing his forbidden action, Making eye contact with Deku, I'm Deku. So he can't make eye contact with me? It makes sense. We arrived at the elevator and waited. The elevator doors opened revealing a new and improved trial room.

"I'm so proud of you all! There's actually a double murder! Well then Shall we begin! Let's begin the trial for the double murder of Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki"


	7. Red Fabric of death

Deku's P.O.V

Much like before, We stood by the podiums and commenced the class trial. "Puhuhu! Since one of your classmates had the guts to kill not just one but two of your classmates, you will start the trial to figure out who done it!"

-Sero's Account

-Red Fabric

-Incinerator keys

-Forbidden Action

-Knife in the pool

-Monokuma File #3

-Todoroki's Broken Ankle

-Uraraka's Account

-Momo's Fabric knowledge

-The Cookies

"As if that's a big mystery. It's obviously Sero!" Hado said. Monokuma slumped down in his seat, as if not believing." What? Why do you think it was me!" Sero said frantically. Hado looked at him suspiciously," Oh really? If I recall you and Uraraka were watching Todoroki! You claim you were knocked unconscious but how do we know you're not lying?!"

-Sero's Account

-Red Fabric

-Forbidden Action <

"No that's wrong!" I yelled. To make sure my forbidden action wasn't triggered, I looked away from her."Actually, Sero wasn't lying. He proved it himself. Sero can't Lie." Sero lifted his wristband to show everyone what it said. Hado sighed," Well you got me there."

"Anyway let's start by discussing the fabric we kept finding," Kacchan said. He was right, it was everywhere," Hey Yaomomo, what type of fabric was it?" Uraraka asked. Momo closed her eyes for a moment," Hmm; From what I could tell, it appeared to be wool fabric; however, that fabric is costly." How could someone get their hands on something THAT expensive!

"Let's talk about the fabric later. Kaminari! You said you lost the incinerator keys right?" Kacchan said. Kaminari shook his head," No-"

"He means yes."

"Anyway while me and Deku were by the incinerator, I found the keys near the actual bin." I looked at Kacchan wide-eyed," Wait why didn't you tell me?!"

Kacchan ignores me and continues talking," Kaminari when was the last time you saw them"

Kaminari frowned and looked away," Early morning."

"So last night."

Monokuma sighed," You know what... Kaminari, I'm taking your wristband off, I'm bored, let's get this trial moving Damn it!" Monokuma clapped his hands twice, and Kaminari's wristband fell off.

"Ah Sweet! So yeah let me explain." Kaminari cleared his throat," So basically last night I locked up the incinerator and closed my bedroom door. When I woke up, I noticed my door was open a bit. But I shrugged it off. It wasn't until we were investigating did I notice the keys were missing. And I was tired so I guess I didn't lock my door."

I began to think, this case may be more difficult to solve," Maybe we should reveal our forbidden actions." I said. Everyone looked at me with surprise. "I mean what's the point now? We might as well." Everyone nodded and proceeded to lift there wrist bands

Uraraka: Using her Ultimate

Momo: Touching a body (Dead or alive)

Tsu: Saying No

Nejire: Eating sweets

Kacchan: Making eye contact with Deku

I also lifted my wrist band. Hado gasped," No way! You should have shown it to me sooner Deku!"

I shook my head at her. " Anyway, what else have we not discussed?"

Tsu raised her hand, " Well, we never discussed what happened to Todoroki before he was killed. Remember when his ankle broke?"

"Tsu is right! We should discuss why, where, what and how! It couldn't have been a coincidence that his leg broke only minutes before he got killed right?" Uraraka asked.

"The blackened must have tried to weaken him, so that way he wouldn't be able to defend himself," I said. Everyone nodded. "Also, notice the scissors, it looks like they came from the art room!"

"But how is this gonna help us figure out who the killer is?" Kaminari asked.

Everyone grit their teeth, unable to think of anything. We've run out of clues, there's gotta be something, I just have to think harder.

My eyes suddenly widened. I got it!

" Hey Yaomomo, remember when you said the type of fabric it was?"

"Well yes. I said it was wool fabric and that it was pretty expensive."

"Well you see, a few days ago, I overheard you, Sero, and Uraraka discussing that fabric in the ART room."

Yaomomo seemed a bit stunned by what I say, but she kept her composure, " Are you trying to say I killed them?"

I shook my head, " It's still too early to pin this on you, but yeah, I think YOU killed them." I said in a serious tone

Her eyes twitched a bit but she stayed calm, "Well that's a bold statement. Do have any evidence?"

I nodded, " Well for one, you are the ultimate Designer, you often hang out in the art room. You also know A LOT about fabric. Not to mention, you specifically said that the fabric is costly. So you need a lot of money to get your hands on it. And the only people who hold THAT much money is Iida, Todoroki & YOU. Since the other two are dead, there's no doubt about it, YOU are the blackened."

The room was silent. Maybe too silent.

Yaomomo lowered her head and slightly giggled, "That's certainly interesting. But I'm not sure if you realize this but my forbidden..." She lifted her wrist, "I can't touch a body if I did I'd die."

" yeah Yaomomo is right!" Uraraka said.

Crap, how do I prove to them she's the killer.

Hangman's Gambit

A.C.C.O.M.P.L.I.C.E

I got it!

"Yaomomo could've very well have killed them if she had an accomplice! And I think I know who it is!"

I turned my attention to Tsu, " Tsu, you're the accomplice right? Since your action is saying no, I wouldn't be surprised if you were forced to."

Tsu seemed slightly shocked, but she nodded her head, " Yeah it's true, I was an accomplice."

Uraraka let out a gasp, "ASUI?!"

Tsu flinched.

I looked at Yaomomo, "So what do you have to say?"

Yaomomo looked down then smiled," Heh...Heheheh... HAHAHAA"

I looked at her with wide eyes, why is she laughing

Suddenly she gave me a sharp glare

Bullet Time Battle

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!"

" You almost got away with it, I luckily remembered. "

" OPEN YOUR EYES I didn't kill them!!!"

" You're the only one who could've gotten the fabric!!"

" OH SHUT UP!"

" FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T KILL THEM!!

" That's where you're wrong!!"

She let out a small gasp.

" Just admit it, you killed them. And Tsu was your accomplice."

Yaoyrozu stayed silent, " ... Yeah... You're right..."

I let out a quiet hum, "Hmm, I thought so."

As I was about to explain, Yaomomo cut me off, " There's no need, I'll explain it myself." I nodded at her. And she cleared her throat.

"In the middle of the night, Iida heard a knock on the door and went over and opened it. There stood Tsu, my accomplice. Before he could react, Tsu quickly tied him up and dragged him into the pool area, once there, Tsu dropped him and I proceeded to stab him. Afterward, I threw the knife into the pool and Tsu threw Iida's body in as well. The next day, When the body was found, Todoroki refused to help investigate due to his forbidden action. As he left the room, I saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack, due to my forbidden action, I had to use my accomplice to give me a hand. I used fabric to trip him and caused him to break his foot. Uraraka and Sero left him in the nurse's office, but Uraraka left the room quickly to fetch Todoroki some water from the kitchen, Sero stayed behind, but during that time, my accomplice and I took the opportunity to murder Todoroki while he is in a weakened state. Me and my accomplice entered the nurse's office. My accomplice covered Seros Mouth with red fabric, which caused him to pass out, and then she held Todoroki back, and me, the blackened stabbed Todoroki on all four limbs, which is what pinned him to a wall. Afterward, Uraraka and Sero found his body and let out a yell, which is what made the rest of you trigger the body announcement. However, a strange detail about the entire crime scene, Kaminari lost the key to the incinerator, Ironically, Red piece of fabric was found inside the incinerator, but not just any piece of Fabric, it was Wool Fabric, I even talked to you about it being the most expensive piece of fabric in the world, and besides Todoroki and Iida, only one person holds the knowledge and is rich enough to get their hands on it..."

" That person is me "

We all stood in silence while Yaomomo lowered her head. Monokuma began to laugh, " PUHUHUHU! It seems we found our blackened! Well, it's voting time! Will you make the boringly correct choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?"

++++++++++++++++++++++

G U I T Y !

++++++++++++++++++++

So Yaomomo was the killer huh. " Oi, what was your reason for killing them?" Kacchan said.

She looked up avoiding our gaze, she had tears in her eyes, " It was the cookies... I remembered something." She said, her voice cracked a bit.

" An Image of Todoroki, Iida, me and a girl with dark purple hair, the girl looked punk-like, we were all smiling. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. And I wanted to be with them again. Even if it means dying. Before I killed Todoroki and Iida, I told them about it, they seemed to understand, so before I killed them, I knocked them unconscious with red fabric, to avoid feeling pain."

" Yaomomo... Tsu..." Uraraka whispered

" My apologize I didn't want for any of this to happen..."

I smiled at her, " It's fine, none of this is your fault! We'll avenge you, and everyone else who died!"

Everyone smiled as well, " Yeah Deku is right!" Nejire yelled.

We heard Monokuma sighed, " Jeez... Can we get to punishment time already?"

Yaomomo nodded, " Of course, but first."

Yaomomo walked over to Kacchan and handed him some sort of key," This should help in the future."

Kacchan looked slightly confused but nodded anyway.

" Monokuma I'm ready. "

Monokuma laughed, " Puhuhu, about time! Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate designer Momo Yaoyorozu! It'sssss PUNISHMENT TIME!"

================================================================================

GAME OVER

Momo Yaoyorozu has been found Guilty

Time for the punishment

================================================================================

Momo was sitting inside a tower, it resembled that of Rapunzels. Momo knew the story of Rapunzel, where gothel cut her hair and sent her away from the prince. Knowing that Momo looked down the tower, as she thought, there were thorn bushes at the bottom, she had to think fast, as she looked around the room, she saw a long piece of red fabric. After inspecting it she made a confident expression. It was long enough to make a rope. She tied the rope up and began to climb down. She felt something drop on her head, which was a rock. When she looked back up, someone dropped hot water on her face, causing her to go blind. But she continued to climb down. Once she was halfway done, she felt the rope shake a bit, she looked up once again, she strained her eyes to see what it was, Mother Gothel was cutting the rope, "WAIT NO!" Yaoyorozu yelled, but gothel ignored her. The rope snapped, and Yaoyorozu fell into a pile of thorn bushes. Monokuma laughed at the top of the tower while wearing Gothels wig.

After her execution, we all headed back to our dorms, Tsu was silent the entire time. But I had something To ask him...

" Uh, Kacchan! " I yelled out.

Kacchan turned around with a slightly annoyed expression. " What is it? "

I slowed down my pace, " Uh... well you see... You know you can tell me anything right?"

Kacchan raised a brow, " Where did this come from? "

I frowned, " Well, you haven't really been yourself, Your normally never this calm. So... I Trust you! So you can trust me k?"

" Fine... though you shouldn't be this trustful, alright then, Since you want me to trust you, let me tell you this, while I was investigating, I came across a room, a hidden room inside the boy's bathroom. There are no Cameras or Monitors, look inside the storage closet and check the back wall."

I did as told and check the storage closet in the bathroom. I pressed my hand on the back wall. And it opened, " Who no way. He was right."

I found myself standing in a room with books, on a table I found a note that read

" You must not leave this place. What's that supposed to mean?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw standing behind me, " Huh?!"

I was hit with a crowbar and I blacked out.

\-------

I opened my eyes slowly, and I looked around, nothing was inside anymore, "What...? Everything is gone...!"

I walked back downstairs and heard noises coming from the gym. I opened the door just a bit to peek inside. Tsu was fighting Monokuma.

Tsu was... fighting... Monokuma?!

Students alive: 7


End file.
